


In Heat

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: God - Freeform, M/M, i didn't even spell that right, i need to go back to school guys, please forgive my bad spelling skills, this is such an overused senario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Ciel if he was given the knowledge of Sebastian's heat cycle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hurt me.

"Sebastian!"

I sat up in bed, rubbing a palm into my eye. The world around me was cold and I shivered lightly in my bedshirt. I waited for about five minutes, and yet Sebastian still didn't come. My brow furrowed and I glanced down at myself. Should I dress myself? Where was that demon butler?

"Sebastian, come here!"

Twenty minutes later, I was still alone and cold. My frustration with the demon grew. I tossed my covers off of my lap and crossed my arms. I growled under my breath before calling out once more.

"Sebastian, come here! That's an order."

Within moments, Sebastian entered my room. He seemed slower this morning, and his spine was stiff. He set to undressing me without a word. I stared down at his crown of raven hair as he slid my stockings up my calves, his fingers lingering on the soft skin behind my knees. I shivered as he helped me into my shorts, his gloved hands slipping over my hips. All the while, his eyes stayed on the floor, his irises a dull, glowing red. I halted his hands as he went to help me into my shirt.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, looking down at him. He looked up at me, his eyes glowing bright.

"I'm fine, young master."

"No, you're not." I argued. "Usually you're here to wake me up and you kiss me good morning. Something is wrong. Tell me what it is."

He stared at me in surprise and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. Usually, we didn't talk aout our relationship. It was risky because of our statuses. No one would ever get over it if a butler was found to be in a relationship with his sixteen-year-old master. Also, with Mey-rin around, we'd have to deal with so much fainting and so many nosebleeds.

"I am in heat."

My blush grew brighter as I squeaked, "In heat?"

He nodded, his hand stroking over my bare shoulder. "I didn't want you to feel obligated to deal with it."

One of my hands found its way into his silky, black hair. I knew what happened when animals went into heat. Where demons the same? "Does it hurt?"

He pulled one of my stocked feet to his crotch and I could feel his erection throbbing from within his pants. I let out a soft gasp as his hands cupped my calf, his lips coming down to kiss my knee. I covered my face in embarrass,ent as he rose up to nibble on my earlobe.

"Would you like to assist me, Ciel?"

I was never quite good at talking during sex, so I just moaned and let him lay me onto my back. A warm leg came up to cage me in, his face close to mine. I cupped his cheeks and stared up into his ruby-red eyes. He nipped at my thumb as I swiped it across his bottom lip. I shivered, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss.

He went willingly, his hands roaming down my sides to lift my hips into his. I let out a shaky moan at the feeling of his hardness, rubbbing into my thigh. I shifted a leg over his hip and he rolled his pelvis down into my own. I tugged his hair and he paused the kiss to stare down at me, his eyes glowing red.

"Get these clothes off of me." I breathed, tugging at my shorts. He smirked, helping me out of the very clothes he had just dressed me in. I pulled his black coat off, and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. He chuckled as my fingers fumbled and he gently pushed my hands away. He undid his own shirt and let it fall from his shoulders. Then, he undid his pants and bent to take his shoes and stockings off. I watched the muscles in his back move as he undressed. He turned towards me when he was completely naked and I winked at him, making him chuckle.

"My, you're fiesty today." He commented when I pulled him back into the bed. I threaded my fingers into his hair and tugged. "And _I_ am the one in heat. Not you."

I glared up at him. "Sebastian, if you don't fuck me now, I'll-"

"Shh," he hushed gently, pulling his gloves off. I caught a flash of our contract on the back of his hand. He reached over to my nightstand for the oil we kept there for times such as this. I watched in anticipation as he coated three fingers with the honey-gold liquid.

"Spread your legs." He murmured softly. I did as he said and shivered when I felt a finger breach my entrance. He gently pushed it in, his head bending to kiss the inside of my bare thigh. A shaky sigh left my mouth as he slowly added another finger, the stretching sensation queer, but not hurting.

"Se-Sebastian." My hands twitched as his hot, wet mouth encased my cock, his fingers pumping in and out of me. Pleasure sparked up my spine and I let out a groan that ended on a throaty whimper. "Ah, hng, Sebastain, _please_."

He added the third finger and I blinked the sudden tears out of my eyes. It stung, but I knew the pleasure that would come later, after I was properly stretched. When I was ready, his fingers pulled off and he gave my cock one last _slurp_ before he was repositioning himself above me. One hand carressed my cheek, whilst his other slicked his cock up with oil. With that oil-slicked hand, he pushed my thighs further apart, gripping the skin and muscle as he positioned the head of his cock at my entrance.

He gently pushed into me, but it made no difference really. There was still a burning sensation as I was stretched a little further than his fingers. He kissed my face as he went further, further, until he was all the way inside of me. I clenched my teeth as he stopped to give me time to adjust. He powdered kisses over my face and I noted vaguely that he was more affectionate than usual. Was that a side effect of the heat?

"Y-you can move now." I said in a soft voice. He pulled out, leaning down to iss me. He swallowed my loud cry when he pistoned back inside me. Low whimpers left my throat as he thrusged into me, his hands gripping my hips. Our lips slid together messily as we kissed, teeth clashing occasionally. He'd never been this rough and it sparked something, low in my stomach. I'd have to ask him to be rougher again in the future.

"Ciel," he groaned into my hair. "I can't- hold back."

I dug my nails into his back, lifting my hips to meet his. "Then, don't. Fuck me."

He bit down on my shoulder and I let out a cry. Nothing else mattered except him and his cock. I moaned and whimpered as he ravaged me, leaving hickeys along my pale throat. It didn't take long for him to find my prostate. I keened as he began to hit it with every thrust. So close... so... _Yes!_

"Oh, Sebastian!" I cried out as I came, coating my stomach white with my seed. He rode through my orgasm until he found his own, groaning out my name as he came within me. He hovered above me, shaking before pulling out and laying down to cuddle into me.

"My, you're affectionate today." I teased, running a hand through my hair. He spanked me playfully and I moaned.

"And, you're rather kinky, aren't you?" He cooed, running a hand up my back. I pulled him down for a kiss. "Again, Ciel?"

"Again."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the young master's bedroom chamberwas an unconcious Mey-rin. The front of her dress and apron had blood on it, and Finny rolled his eyes as he passed her, a vase of flowers in hand. Really. That woman got more nosebleeds than Bard got burns from blowing up the kitchen. And that was really saying something.

 


End file.
